One day
by b2utycrystall
Summary: I still remember the first day we met like it was yesterday.


A/n: 2nd story on this web! I'm a MAD EzrealxLux shipper! Do fav or leave reviews!

Disclaimer: If I owned LoL, Lux and Ezreal will be married already so, no, I do not own LoL. Riot does. Damn it!

* * *

I still remember the first day we met like it was yesterday.

I was taking a casual walk in the woods, a break from my usual explorations. Somehow, I arrived at a clearing and that's... that's when I saw you. You were sitting in the middle of the green meadow, reading a book in a white floral dress as birds sang around you, blond hair flowing gently along with the wind. Thinking back, I must have looked like a fool as I stared at you in awe.

Was such beauty really possible?

You looked like a goddess out of a painting. When you chuckled over something you read in the book, I ducked for cover behind a tree, afraid that you might have spotted me. I spent the next hour just... staring at you beauty.

Man, I'm such a creep.

All of a sudden, a sensation overwhelmed me and a voice filled my head. "Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer," it began, "you are required on the Fields of Justice." When the sensation disappeared, I immediately looked back at the spot where you sat only to find you gone. Sighing, I started teleporting to the Fields of Justice.

* * *

When I opened my eyes at the fountain, a familiar shade of yellow greeted me by my side. You stared at me with your curious blue eyes and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lux!" You were out of your white dress and in battle armor though, that didn't matter as you still looked stunning. "Come on, let's hurry to bottom lane. the minions are spawning soon!"

"R-Right." I nodded and followed you.

"What's your name?" you asked as we ran towards the outer turret. I don't know what is it about your eyes but I felt so lost in your gaze.

"Ezreal."

* * *

I watched as you waltz around the battlefield, controlling the enemies with your snares and slows while shielding us from harm. You even stole Baron from them with your lazer as my ultimate was on cooldown from stealing dragon. You were always there to back the team up and you even gave me all the farm, allowing me to acquire all my items. Soon, victory was secured for our team as the enemy nexus exploded in glorious blue flames.

Amidst all the cheering and praising, our teammates said their goodbyes and teleported back to their origins. As Ahri faded away, she winked at us mischievously. "You two look cute together."

We looked at each other awkwardly, our cheeks a little red before breaking out into laughter. "Silly Ahri," you laughed, as I settled beside you on the fountain steps. "Not heading back yet?

"

"Nah," I stretched a little, "I've got time to spare. It's actually nice to relax here after a match."

"Really? That's great! We didn't get to talk much with all that fighting. I probably should introduce myself properly." You stood up before me, patting the back of your skirt to get the dust off and stuck your hand out towards me. "I'm Luxanna Crownguard of Demacia. Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

I hesitated a little before grabbing your hand. "Ezreal, from Piltover."

We spent the next few hours sitting there and chatting about... well... everything. From my adventures to your raids. From the stories of how overprotective your brother is to how I lost my family. It wasn't a topic I liked to touch but... I just felt so comfortable around you. Soon, darkness came and you had to head home.

"Garen must be running around Demacia screaming my name now." You sighed and got up. Blue circles surrounded you as you headed for Demacia. "I'll see you again, right?" You looked at me with what seemed like sadness in your eyes but, maybe that was just my wishful thinking.

"Yeah." And you were gone.

I stood up and placed a hand on the purple nexus before the blue circles surrounded me. "One day, we will meet again on the Fields of Justice."

* * *

It's been 2 months since that day and I've yet to run into you. Frankly, it's driving me crazy. Should I go visit you in Demacia? I really miss you...

I sighed as I was brought to the Fields of Justice once again.

"Hey."

I widened my eyes. That voice... it can't be. I turned around and there you were.

"L-Lux..."

"It's been awhile, Ezreal." You smiled shyly and tucked your hair behind your ear. "Ready to kick some ass?"

When I finally came back to reality, I smirked, tightening my gloves. "Sounds dangerous... I'm in!" As we rushed towards bottom lane, I smiled, looking at you.

One day, we will meet again on the Fields of Justice.


End file.
